power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Bansheera
Queen Bansheera is the evil matriarch of the Demons and mother of Impus/Prince Olympius. She was in parts unknown when Diabolico and his band were freed, and later returned and gave orders in a spiritual form at the beginning of the series. Bansheera eventually returned in a mangled bodily form after an attempt by Spellbinder to bring her into the human world due to the Lightspeed Rangers' tampering. She gained a ghastly final form by absorbing Vypra's life energy. Bansheera set out to conquer the world, and proved far more ruthless than Diabolico or Olympius. Bansheera also had no regard for her minions (even her own son) and used them for her own gain. She forced Diabolico to destroy Loki, left her own son in the Shadow World, and nearly destroyed the Rangers. Despite Diabolico telling the Red Lightspeed Ranger to strike where her heart should be, she continued to menace the Rangers. She eventually turned Diabolico and Olympius into Super Demons, but they were defeated. She attempted to open gateway to the Shadow World to unleash all of its fallen monsters. Taking over the Aquabase and the Omega Megazord, she was close to succeeding. However, Bansheera ended up suspended above the Demon World portal by Marsh Mokhtari. The spirit of a vengeful Diabolico appeared, pulling her inside, where she was attacked by the undead monsters. Queen Bansheera was killed by Paul. Personality Queen Bansheera could be described as ruthless, cruel and insane. Nothing short of being obsessive, Bansheera would go to any lengths of returning to power and became notorious for sacrificing her minions to achieve her agenda. The first most significant realization of Bansheera's obsession is expressing how pleased she was that Diabolico, Vypra and Loki had imprisoned her son Olympius in the Shadow World, seeing her own son as expendable just as her other minions. After she had consumed Vypra's energy to obtain her full body, Bansheera became dangerously unstable with power. The Rangers and her demon minions were not safe from her madness. Much to her credit, however, Bansheera did prove to be a loving mother when Olympius was still the infant Impus. When she returned to the Skull Cavern after a long and unexplained absence, she expressed her joy in seeing Impus again. Also, considering that Impus had for some time had a longing for his mother Queen Bansheera, further proves the Queen's nurturing side. She is shown to expect her monsters to be faithful no matter what. When Diabolical's spirit showed up, she was expecting him to help her, despite the fact she made him kill his best friend. Abilities Queen Bansheera possessed immense supernatural powers. When she returned in her spiritual state, she was able to resurrect both Magmavore and Trifire as powerful enforcers. It is unknown if she is responsible for the creation of the Star Power that Diabolico originally possessed, however, she had the ability to grant anyone it's power as it was awarded to her son Impus after Diabolico's first defeat by the Rangers. Arguably her most significant display of power was the ability to create powerful Super Demons from the bodies of her son Olympius and Diabolico which both had easily defeated most of the Lightspeed Zords before they were defeated by the Lifeforce Megaword. I t should be noted that at one point, she engaged the Rangers in battle against their Lightspeed Megazord, however, she quickly withdrew from the battle after taking only a few blows from their zord. Given the anti-climatic scenario, it was unknown if she was truly capable of overwhelming the Zords herself. Category:Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue